One Piece: A New Begining
by Imagaco
Summary: The story, after the story, of One Piece. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**One Piece: A New Beginning**

_This is a story I thought up for a kind of sequel to the 'One Piece' manga. It represents a new chapter in the One Piece world. Sorry that it's so similar to Luffy's origin. I'm not that far in the series, just up to ch 585, pg 19, so I don't know too much. I don't own One Piece._

_Oh, by the way, here are some of people I think might join the Strawhats, and their reasons for joining. Bit of a spoiler, sorry._

_Boa Hancock-during a moment of weakness for the need of people who would leave him, Luffy did actions that got Hancock pregnant, so he brought her along to take care of the kids._

'_Ghost Princess' Perona-during a small tangle with a strong enemy, Zolo said that he would protect her. When reunited with the rest of the crew, Perona said that because of that, she is now Zolo's self-proclaimed fiancée. Acting much like Hancock does to Luffy, she tends to hug his arm most of the time when they are not fighting enemies._

_(Side Note-since Perona has self-proclaimed herself Zolo fiancée, she and Hancock know they like different guys, so they are on good terms with each other.)_

_Heracles-hearing of the Strawhats adventures from Usopp, and craving more adventure himself, he decided to join up with them._

_Snow kid and his dog-(name unknown… to me) being so interested Franky after finding him in the snow with his dog and grandfather, he stowed away (along with everyone but Hancock) on a car cloud Nami made. Soon after joining, he became Franky's apprentice. (He even sewed blue stars like Franky's on his sleeves.) His dog just followed him._

_These people all joined after the Strawhat crew reunited._

A ship rests at the dock of a small town. On the front of the ship stands a girl holding a knife. The girl had light blue hair in a ponytail. She wore a yellow shirt and blue vest with a red skirt.

"What are you up to girl," one of the pirates said. "I've had it with you guys," said the girl, holding up the knife, "now you'll take me seriously!"

"Get it over with," said one of the crew, "whatever it is…" "This is how tough I am," the girl said before pushing the blade into the area to the left of her left eye.

"**AAARGH**," she screamed. "You idiot," another crewmate shouted, "what'd you do that for!"

_Later, at a local bar…_

"A toast," one of the crew said, "to Mona's… courage, and to our great voyage." After the toast, all the pirates started to have fun.

But these were no ordinary pirates, oh no. These were the Strawhat pirates, lead by Strawhat Luffy, the second king of the pirates.

The people of this town, however, did not know this. This is why the girl (named Mona) felt fine sitting next to Luffy himself.

"It didn't hurt a bit," she said, tears in her eyes. "LIAR," Luffy told her, "that was a dumb thing to do." "I'm not least bit afraid about it," Mona said, "when I grow up, I'm gonna be the world's greatest bounty hunter."

"You," Luffy said, "a bounty hunter. Impossible, girl. The people say that all you can do is swim better than they can."

"I will to be a bounty hunter," Mona said, "I already have a gang with me. And my punch is so strong, the wind in front would hit you."

"Really," said Luffy, "I'll admit those kids you hang out with are though, but still…" "ARE YOU DOUBTING ME," Mona said, "WHY'D YOU BECOME PIRATES ANYWAYS!"

"Oh come on," said a crew mate, "calm down Mona." "Let's just have a good time," Usopp said. "Yeah," agreed Heracles, "pirates always have a good time." "The sea is vast," Sanji said, "and there're lots of islands to explore." "And best of all," Brook said, ignoring Sanji's foot in his face, "Pirates have freedom."

Mona was so amazed that she nearly asked if she could join them. Before she could, however, Luffy said to his crew, "You guys, stop filling her head with crazy ideas."

"But it's true," Heracles said. "C'mon cap'n," one of the crewmates said, "Let's take the girl with us for experience. Just this once."

"Okay," Luffy said, "but one of you will have to stay behind…" "Sorry girl," the crew said, "you've just been beached. Let's drink." "LIKE I'D WANT TO JOIN A PIRATE CREW ANYWAYS," she shouted.

"You're just too young, kid," Luffy said, "maybe in 10 years you'll have a chance." "I'M NOT A LITTLE KID," Mona shouted. "Don't get upset now," Luffy told her, "here, have some milk." "Oh boy," Mona said, "thanks."

"See," Luffy said, laughing, "only a kid would drink milk." "THAT WAS A DIRTY TRICK," Mona shouted at him.

"Rotten pirates," Mona said, leavening Luffy to laugh, "I even stabbed myself so that you'd leave." "Mona," Zolo said, "Luffy's just doing what's best for everyone." "How so Mr. first mate."

"There're lots of duties to piracy and bounty hunting," Zolo said, "not just swimming. And I should know, I've been both."

Mona frowned. "And the captain knows all about the dangers of the sea," Zolo continued, "it can kill you in a thousand ways. It's not that he wants to crush your dreams, it's that he knows that the sea is no place for a kid."

"What about them," Mona said, pointing to the two kids, Constantia and her younger brother Ace. "They're an exception," Zolo said, "they were born on the Grand Line, so they know how dangerous the sea can be too."

"Captain Luffy," the bar-owner, Iko, said, "I'm glad to see you and your crew enjoying themselves." then she turned to Mona. "Mona," she said, "would you like something to eat?"

"Yes please," Mona told her, "just put it on my bounty tab." "Your bounty tab," Luffy told her, "don't go and swindle the lady now." "I'll pay her back," Mona said, "soon as I get a big enough bounty."

"Say, Luffy," Mona asked as she ate, "how much longer are you gonna stay here." "Well, lest see," he said, "we been here 5 days. I think we'll stay another 2 days, then come back once or twice before were gone for good."

"Once or twice, huh," Mona said, "I'm gonna find a way to scare you off by then." "I doubt it," Luffy told her.

Just then, the tavern door swung open. "Make way for the scourge of the mountains," a man said. The Strawhats did nothing, not even move.

The man was Morda and his gang of mountain bandits. Everyone knew Morda practically ruled the town. No one defied him… EVER.

"So these are the pirates I've hear about," he said, "You look like a sorry lot to me." Then he turned to Iko.

"You know the drill," he told her, "give use 10 kegs of grog, and we'll injure only the bare minimum." Iko looked at him nervously.

"I'm sorry," she told him, "but we just ran out of all the liquor we have." "Then what these pirate drinking," Morda asked.

"Fruit juice," Iko said, "I just served the last of the grog." "I feel kinda guilty," Luffy told him, "we must have drunk up all the liquor."

He handed Morda bottle. "Here," he said, "this one's still unopened." Angry, Morda smashed the bottle in Luffy's face.

"WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR, A FOOL," Morda said, "what good is one bottle of grog." Then he took out a wanted poster.

"You see this," he said, showing wanted poster of himself, "my head's worth 9,000,000 berries. I've killed 58 people… MOSTLY FOOLS LIKE YOU!"

Morda leaned in close. "If you're fond of life," he told Luffy, "you'll sail away from here, so that I never see you again."

Iko was terrified. She knew that if Luffy and his crew fought with Morda, Morda would become furious. If that happened, Morda and his men would pillage all the supplies and women in town for him and his gangs own desires.

Then Luffy did something surprising. He bent down to pick up the glass. "Sorry about the mess," Luffy said to Iko, "give me a rag to clean this up."

Morda, slightly amused, took out his sword and swiped at the bottles on the counter. "So you like to clean, huh," Morda said, "that ought to keep you busy for a while."

Morda then left, saying, "Farewell cowards." As soon as he left, Luffy and others started to laugh. "He got you go captain," Heracles said.

"YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY," Mona shouted at him, "HE MADE YOU LOOK PATHETIC. WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT HIM? Sure, they're tough, and they outnumber you, but what man lets himself get treated like that and just laugh about it?"

She walked up to him face and said, "YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO PIRATES!" Luffy look at her for a few seconds.

"He got some grog on me, that's all," Luffy said to her, "Needless killing doesn't make you a man. When you grow up, maybe you'll understand."

Mona started to walk away. "Where are you going," Luffy asked her. "Someone has to fight when you won't," Mona told him.

Iko tried to stop her. But when Mona started to run, she ran up the wall, along the roof, back down the wall across from the first wall, and across the room to do it all over again. This happened three times in an instant before Mona realized what was happening.

"SHE JUST WENT HIGH-SPEED," Luffy said in shock, "does this mean she…" "She couldn't have," some of the crew shouted.

"**WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME**," Mona screamed, waving her arms so fast, little whirlwinds formed. "IT'S NOT HERE," Heracles said, checking a treasure chest, "THE FRUIT WE TOOK FROM THAT ENEMY SHIP!"

Heracles turned to Mona and showed her a picture of a white bunch of grapes with swirls on it. "You didn't eat this, did you," he asked her. "Yes," Mona said, "but it tasted horrible, so I only took one bite"

"THAT WAS THE SPEED-SPEED FRUIT," Nami told her angrily, "A DEVIL'S FRUIT! IF A PERSON EATS IT, THEY CAN MOVE UP TO TEN TIMES FASTER THAN A NORMAL HUMAN, BUT NEVER BE ABLE TO SWIM AGAIN, FOR THE REST OF THEIR LIFE!"

Mona screamed at the thought of losing the one thing that she did best. "YOU **IDIOT**," Nami shouted. "Calm down Nami," Luffy told her, "I once did the same thing at her age."

_5 weeks later…_

Mona walked to a store near the edge of town. "Hey fish monger," Mona said, "give me some fish." "Hey Mona," said someone behind her.

Mona turned around to see her friends. There was Zogo, a swordsman trainee, Nega, a mapmaker's apprentice, ZUsopp, a local troublemaker, Zed, the local chief's son, Tony, the nephew to the town doctor, Freddy, the apprentice to the town blacksmith, and Blake, a musician's son.

Mona noted that they all looked like a few of the Strawhats, except for a few things in difference.

Zogo was blond with a scar on the upper-left hand side of his left eye. Zogo practiced with two bamboo swords, which he always carried.

Nega was a boy who had brown hair and, oddly enough, a sixth sence of what the weather will be. ZUsopp looked like a young Usopp, except ZUsopp wore a shirt and had a brown slingshot.

The only difference with Zed is that he had green hair.

Tony was a brown haired boy, who was small for the rest of them. Haven ate the Reindeer-Reindeer fruit by accident when he was a baby, he understood how Mona felt.

Freddy's right arm, from his hand to his elbow, was a metal prostatic, just like his left leg, from his foot to his knee.

Blake was skinny, and tall for his age. This caused him to be quite light on his feet.

"Why are you in such a good mood lately," Zogo asked her, "the pirates said they'd be back soon." "And you still haven't found a way to get rid of them," Nega told her.

"They can live here for all I care," Mona said, "they're too weak." She spun her arms at high speed. "Besides," she said, "I ate the Speed-Speed fruit, so to thank them, I won't try to get rid of them… for now."

_The next day…_

Mona sat at counter, drinking some water. "The pirates have been out to sea for a while," Iko told her, "do you miss them?"

"After the way they let those guy's walk all over them," Mona said, "not one bit." Mona sighed and put her head down on the counter.

"I misjudged them," she said, "I thought they were brave and tough, but they're just a bunch of wimps." "Are you sure," Iko told her, "sometimes it takes more courage not to fight."

"You really think so," Mona said, looking up. Just then, the tavern door swung open. "Make way for the scourge of the mountains."

Mona looked over to see Morda coming in. "No pirates, huh," he said, "smells better already." Morda and his gang sat down. "Since we're in no hurry, we'll stay for a while," he continued.

_An hour later…_

The mayor was sitting at his table when, suddenly, Iko burst in. "MAYOR," she screamed, "IT'S HORRIBLE."

"What is it," the mayor asked. Iko looked tearful. "Mona attacked Morda," she said.

_Meanwhile…_

"She sure is a strange one," one of the bandits said. "And a quick one to," said another.

"Hey," said Zogo to an onlooker, "we gotta help Mona." "Are you crazy," the onlooker said, "Those bandits would kill us in an instant."

"Besides," said another onlooker, "Mona started it." "Stupid girl," Morda said, pushing Mona's down with his foot, "why would scum like you attack me for no reason."

"SHUT UP," Mona screamed, "YOU'D BETTER APOLOGIZE FOR WHAT YOU SAID." "LET THE GIRL GO," the mayor said.

Morda looked over to see the mayor bowing as low as he could. "I don't know what he did," the mayor said, "but you can take anything you want, just don't hurt Mona."

"Smart man," Morda said, "but I'm afraid it's too late." Morda drew his sword. "You see," he said, "this little girl attacked me, and I can't have that."

"NO," Iko and the mayor screamed. Mona friends came out to help. "PLEASE FORGIVE HER," the mayor cried desperately.

"Dad," Mona whimpered to the mayor. "I was wondering why no one came to greet us," a man said behind Iko and the mayor.

They turned around, recognizing the voice. "LUFFY," they shouted. "What's the matter, Mona," Luffy said, "I thought your punch was so strong, you could feel the wind of it."

"NOT NOW CAPTAIN," Mona shouted. "You again," Morda said, bored, "taking a break from cleaning, I see."

Morda pointed his sword at Luffy. "I don't know what you want," he said, "but you better back off before you get hurt."

Luffy started to walk forward. "Didn't you hear him," one of the bandits said, pointing a gun at him, "come any closer, and I blow your head off."

The rest of the mountain bandits started to laugh. Luffy just smiled and said, "You know that you're risking your life by pointing at me."

"What," the bandit asked. "I'm saying," Luffy told him, "it's not safe to point guns." Just then, Heracles, who had appeared out of nowhere beside the bandit, shot the bandit in the head.

Everyone was astonished that he had done it without warning. "Now you've gone and done it," one of the bandits said. "That wasn't fair," said another.

"FAIR," Zolo said, "stop whining, you're not dealing with saints here." "We're PIRATES," Luffy told them, "and we don't play by the rules."

"This was none of your business," Morda said. "Listen up," Luffy said to them, "you can pour drinks on me, you can throw food at me, you can even spit on me, and I'll just laugh it off…"

"But," Luffy said, getting angry, "good reason or not, **NOBODY HURTS A FRIEND OF MINE**." "Friend," Mona asked, confused.

Morda laughed. "Nice speech," he said, "but if you think you can beat us because you float around in little boats, then you're just plain hysterical."

He turned to his men. "Kill them," he said. Morda's men charged forth. "Captain," Zolo said, "let me handle this."

Zolo took a cigarette out of Sanji's mouth and stuck it in the eye of the first bandit, while pulling out one of his swords for the rest of them.

"Next," he said, turning the blade around. What happened next happened so fast, it almost seemed to not happen at all.

The next thing everyone knew, Zolo was pointing his sword over to Morda, across a pile of Morda's men. "You were saying something about mountain bandits and pirates," Zolo asked Morda.

"If you wanna fight us," Zolo continued, "you better bring a battleship." 'Wow,' Mona thought, 'he's fast.'

"But," Morda complained, "the brat started it." "And if you don't want us to finish it," Luffy said, "back off!"

"AAAHH," said Mona's uncle, who had just come back from a 3 month sale trip. He had just come upon the scene to find Morda's men unconscious, and Luffy and his men in town.

Mona's uncle pointed at Luffy and said, "WHAT IS THE SECOND KING OF THE PIRATES DOING HERE!" now, everyone might not have known who Luffy was, but they knew about the legions of the second king of the pirates.

Morda, now terrified of the situation, made a smoke screen to escape. When the smoke cleared, Morda and Mona were gone.

"OH NO," Luffy shouted, "I LET THEM ESCAPE! WE'VE GOTTA SAVE MONA!" "Calm down captain," Heracles told him, "we'll all go out and look for her."

"Hmm…" said Zolo, looking out at the sea, "hey captain."

_Out at sea…_

A small boat flouted along, with two people on it. One was Morda, the other was Mona. "What a brilliant escape," Morda said, "nobody would ever think that a mountain bandit to escape by sea."

Morda looked over at Mona. "I brought you as a hostage," he said, "but I don't need you anymore. I've already killed 58 people, one more won't hurt."

"YOU **DIE**," Mona told him, trying to punch him. "Goodbye," Morda said, kicking Mona over.

'The guy is scum,' Mona thought, 'and I didn't get one punch in.' As Mona fell into the sea, she thought of why she was in this predicament.

_Flashback_

"Ha Ha Ha," Morda laughed, "Did you see the look on those pirates' faces? I broke a bottle over his head, and not one complaint."

"How pathetic," another mountain bandit said. "Cowards like that make me sick," Morda said, "pirates are all talk."

Suddenly, a glass mug hit the side of his head. "TAKE THAT BACK," Mona shouted at him. "Mona, stop," Iko said, holding her back.

"TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT LUFFY," Mona continued, "HE'S NOT A COWARD. STOP TALKING BAD ABOUT LUFFY!"

_End flashback_

As Mona desperately tried to stay above the water, she saw the town's huge sea snace come out of the water behind Morda.

Morda, however, noticed it too late. The Sun Snake (name for its mane of spikes) ate Morda and his boat whole.

Then it looked at Mona. "**Someone**," Mona yelled, still sinking, "**help me**." The Sun Snake charged at her.

The second before Mona was eaten, Luffy's rubber arm shot out of nowhere and hit the face of the lion, knocking it away from Mona.

Luffy picked Mona up out of the water and hugged her. "Mona, I'm so sorry," Luffy told her, "Iko told me how you stood up for me against those bandits."

Mona started to tear up. "Hey," Luffy said, "stop crying. You're going to be a brave bounty hunter, remember?"

"But Luffy…" Mona said, whimpering, "what about your hand?"

Luffy looked at his hand. The Sun Snake's mane had made horrible and deep gashes in his left hand. Even Luffy would be lucky to be able to use it ever again.

"It's just a hand," Luffy said, "I'm glad you're ok." Mona then cried her heart out. She now understood why Luffy was always trying to get her to not hurry away from home.

The dangers of the sea were too great and she was not yet strong enough for them.

But most of all, she realized what a great man Luffy really was.

_The next day…_

"So you're not coming back," Iko asked Luffy. "Nope," Luffy said, "we've been using this town as a base for far too long. Time to head out."

As Luffy and the town said their goodbyes, Luffy's crew talked about other things. "Zolo," Perona said, "I'm finally pregnant. Now you'll have to marry me." 'Oh boy,' thought Zolo.

"Yet another great adventure," Heracles said to Usopp. Franky's apprentice, now near teen-age, was helping Franky with some last minute problems.

"Mona didn't come," said name, "wonder why." Sanji just shrugged. "Don't know," he said.

As the crew started to head out, someone shouted, "**WAIT!**"

Everyone turned to see Mona, now wearing a straw-hat. "Mona," Iko said, "what are you doing."

Mona looked up. "I SWEAR TO YOU," she said, looking at Luffy, "ONE DAY, **I WILL BE AS GREAT A PIRATE AS YOU!**"

This new shocked everyone. "I, MORAD D. MONA, SWEAR IT!" as the ship sailed out, Luffy just smiled and said, "good luck then."

_5 hours later…_

Mona punched and kicked train herself in her powers. As she did so, she her people approach behind her. She turned to see her friends walk up the cliff.

"You want to nag at me too," she told them. "No," Zogo said, "we want join your crew." She stared at them qwizicly.

"We will fallow you to the ends of the earth," Tony said. "Forever," said Freddy. "We're friends, aren't we," Zogo asked.

Mona had always had a crush on Zogo, but now she felt more, for him and the rest.

_10 years later…_

"Looks like they finally did it," Iko said as a ship sailed out to sea. "It's a good day to be out at sea," the captain of the ship said.

Suddenly, the sun snake came up out of the water. "Well," pirate captain Mona said, "if it isn't our local sea monster."

Mona held an arm up. "Sorry I have to do this," she said, "but I've been practicing this move for a while now."

She spun her arm around in a circle. "SPEED-SPEED," she said as a small twister formed from her arm. "**PUNCH**," she yelled as the twister hit the sun snake like a punch.

With the threat of the sun snake gone, Mona and her crew sailed on.

"Hmm," Mona said, "I think we should try and expand our crew. And we still need a pirate flag." Her first mate, Zogo, nodded.

"LOOK OUT WORLD," Mona shouted, "I'M GONNA BE THE FIRST QUEEN OF THE PIRATES!"

And so, Mona and her crew sail on, their goal set in mind, their ship strong, and their adventure waiting for them beyond the horizon.

But that is a story for another time.

_This is what I think would be a great epilog to 'One Piece'. Tell me what you think. Oh, some things I didn't mention are that Usopp and Kaya had a son. Usopp was a sea when he was born, so Usopp didn't see him right away._

_Oh, and did you ever notice that most of the main characters in One Piece have a marking of some kind on their left side. (Like Luffy's scar, Zolo's earrings, Sanji's hair, and Shank's three scars.)_

_Please respond. No flames. (Unless their necessary.)_

**Imagaco**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Piece: A New Beginning**

_This is a response to your replies. I don't own One Piece._

ARE YOU ALL BLIND!

You kept nagging me about copyright. Did you ever stop to think this story is to show that history repeats itself? And besides, I also wanted some comments on what I put before and after the story. So how dare you think that this is me trying to copyright.

And if you don't like it, (to quote Bender of Futturama) "Bite My Shiny Metal Ass!"

**Imagaco**


End file.
